Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 11
Sign Ups (Closed) # Amy-The Evil Twin-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DerpyandDawn Don] # Beardo-The Human Soundboard-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlazeHead_51 Blaze] # Dave-The Normal Guy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrentFan TF] # Ella-The Fairytale Princess-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loenev Amber] # Jasmine-The Australian Outback Girl-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:ElectraHeart11 Electra] # Leonard-The LARPer-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Surferdude1219 Surfer] # Max-The Super Villain-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wes_Holden Wes] # Rodney-The Country Boy-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:XxSolarEclipsexX Mabel] # Samey-The Good Twin-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Puffles_Rule Puffles] # Scarlett-The Quiet Brainiac-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:MRace2010 Racey] # Shawn-The Zombie Conspiracy Nut-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alpha_Ranger Alpha] # Sky-The Athlete-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kongaroo5497 Kongaroo] # Sugar-The Pageant Queen-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkKid99 Dark] # Topher-The Chris Wannabe-[http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User:BBGUNSTUDIOS BB] Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Relationships Attractions Alliances Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Elimination Table Episode 1: Welcome Back, Pahk Recap '''Chris: Last season we had put 22 contesants through some of our most insane challenges yet! It came down to two people, but ultimately there was only one victor. Now we're bringing back the 14 contestants from Pahkitew to see who will be the next winner! Will it be an All Star or an Underdog? Get ready to find out on ASVU11!''' Chat '''Chris: We're back for an 11th season with the cast from Pahkitew Island so let's welcome them back!''' Jasmine: Hiya mates! Sugar: Wheres the WIZARD? Leonard: Hocus pocus... Sugar-tosus! Hey, I made sugar appear! Topher: Hey guys! I see you guys way too much. Kinda like someone I know. *Looks At Chris* Max: I have to prove I am more evil that Scarlett this time around Leonard: Do you want me to make you an evil potion? Dave: ...Right. So, can we go now? I'm sure you don't need me for this season, I've been on too many already, and I just don't want to be here. Max: Dave you will be the first victim of my pure evil. *runs over and pantses Dave* Muahahahahahahahaha Sugar: WIZARD *squeezes Leonard* Leonard: *choking* Sugar! Dave: *was wearing pants underneath his pants* Okay? Well, I don't need to lose anymore IQ points, so I'll be over there...*runs away* Max: So i have to ask. Which one of you would like to be my evil minion this season Leonard: I use my powers for good, not evil. Topher: Chris can we talk? Sugar: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Say evil again! Amy: Hello everyone. *Fake Smiles* I hope we all get along and have fun. Max: Sugar when you look up evil in the dictionary, my face appears. EVILLLLLLLLLLLLL Amy: Wow, Impressive. You seem like a real evil genius. Sugar: Hes a real weirdo isn't he Amy? Amy: I find him... *Gags then punches herself* Charmingly Unique... '''Chris: *reluctantly* Sure Topher.''' Topher: I wanted to make a deal with you. If I win I get to be the host and I'll let u keep the money. Deal? Dave: *away from everyone, watching the river* I wish I had a fishing pole to do some fishing...*sighs* More normal than this anyway. (CONF) Why do I keep coming back? I just keep losing my mind...there's nothing good about this- I never win! This is the definition of insanity! Doing the same things multiple times and expecting different results, so I was wrong- I have lost my mind! Just wonderful... Amy: *Sees Dave off in the distance and scowls* (CONF: UGH! What is that spit ball doing her? Ugh, He got me booted one time. And I will NEVER forget.) '''Chris: No way Topher. ''' Amy: *Approaches Jasmine and whispers* Hiya stretch, Still going to tea-parties with Spareamy? Topher: That is totes unfair! (CONF: Fine Chris I'm gonna have to show you that I would be a great host) Jasmine: Excuse me? *scoffs* Amy: *Grabs Jasmine by her arm and whispers in her ear* Yeah, You know Samey? I will personally guarantee that if you go squawking around like some cockatoo I WILL destroy her, Got it? Dave: The fish are calling me...not being able to fish when there are fish in sight sucks. Max: *pushes Dave into the river* I am so EVIL!!!!!!! Jasmine: Sure. (CONF) Really? This girl is unbelievable. Dave: *shivering from coldness of the river* C-C-can I quit already? P-p-please...*gets out of the river quickly* I need a towel...and some hand sanitizer...and a blanket... Amy: *Smiles* Perfect. (CONF: Now I have to convince Dave to keep his trap shut as well. Ugh, Why was I ever attracted to that nerd-o-tron.) Sky: *Chews gum in silence* Max: *pushes Dave into the river again* EVIL!!! Dave: *gets out of the river with some struggle* S-screw you. *pushes Max into the river this time before storming off* Jasmine: *rolls eyes and walks away from Amy* Max: *gets out of the river* You will Rue the day that you tried to be evil to me. *chases after Dave* Sky: This peice lost it's flavor *tosses gum, and it lands in Max's hair* (CON): I did that on purpose. lol. (CON ENDS) Max: *takes out freeze ray to freeze the gum but the device explodes instead* Jasmine: How did I even cope last season? Amy: *Goes over to Dave* Beat it Max, He's mine now. *Pushes Max away* Listen, We need to talk. Dave: *sighs* What do you want? Can't you see I'm freezing to death over here? Actually was sort of enjoying the thought of actually freezing to death- then I wouldn't have to be here, would I? Amy: Need help. *Grabs him and obliviously throws him hard onto the ground* I know, I'm great your welcome. Anyway, I want to talk about something more important... Max: *runs past Dave and Amy on fire* Evil does not liked to be burned Amy: *Rolls her eyes and pushes him straight into the water* As you know, WE used to go out. Dave: *picks self back up* I'd dust myself off, but my clothes are already ruined...*sighs* Anyway, I guess? I don't know, I wouldn't really call it going out. Max: *runs out of the river and pushes dave in again. Evil strikes again Dave: You know what? I'm done. *gets out of the river and storms off again, away from Max and Amy* Amy: *Throws Max away* GO AWAY YOU PURPLE HAIRED HIPPO! *Runs to Dave* Listen, Wether you like it or not WE ARE TALKING. I have a proposal, I stay out of your hair if you don't talk bad about me. '''Chris: Since you guys aren't talking I guess I'll tell you the teams. I'm dividing you into All Stars and Underdogs based on your previous Pahkitew Island standings. The All Stars include Sky, Shawn, Sugar, Jasmine, Max, Scarlett and Dave. You guys are the Ka Sohkâtisihk Mistahkesow which is Cree for Ferocious Lions. The Underdogs include Topher, Ella, Samey, Rodney, Amy, Leonard and Beardo. You guys are the Wasakahaw Kihew which is Cree for Soaring Eagles. Enjoy your new teams!''' Dave: *about the teams* Okay. *turns to Amy* Really? That's it? How do I know there's not some sort of catch? Sky: Wow. You acctually got the translations right this time! '''Chris: Thank you Sky. ''' Leonard: In my humble opinion, it should be the Expelliarmus Tribe vs the Avada Kadavra Tribe, but whatever. Amy: *Grabs Dave by his shirt and leans in* You don't, You just have to trust me. Not that hard is it? Dave: Let go of me, then I'll give you my decision. And if you continue to threaten me, do remember I don't care about life enough, so I'm fine with any threats you make. Amy: You are? (CONF: Damnit.) Okay, Deal. *Let's go of Dave* Dave: Alright, well bye. I'm going to go think of things I'd rather do than be here. See you...never? How long does this last exactly? Amy: It isn't *mimics* "See you never" it's until I decide the deal is off. Okay? Samey: Amy please don't pick on Jasmine, pick on me instead! (CONF: Being on the samey team, oops I mean ''same'' team as Amy could be a good thing...right?) Rodney: A-Amy can do whatever she wants... *gazes into her eyes and gushes* I mean, she herself is a Queen... *drops onto his knees, fazed out because of her beauty* You're like an angel in disguise... as uh... something even more beautiful and praiseworthy. Dave: *to Amy* Well, let's look at it this way...why on earth would you want to talk to me after this? Rodney: *snaps out of it, and glares at Dave* Hey man, leave the lady alone! She clearly wants some peace and quiet time like she deserves! *folds his arms* Max: *Grabs Dave* I think that you will make the best minion i have every had. My last one Scarlett went crazy and tried to kill everyone and that is good but she is already taken so after your stunt in trying to kill Sky i think you have the perfect amount of evil to become a super villain like me. Dave: ...This is the only way you're going to leave me alone, isn't it? Max: I can feed you to Fang if you would rather have that option. So be my minion or be Fang's dinner Ella: *arrives and blows a kiss to the birds* Goodbye, sweet friends of me! *sings* ''With a taste of love, with two hats and one glove, you can change the game, to make a difference of lame. ''*ends singing* Hello everyone, it feels wonderful to be back! Sugar: *pushes Ella out of the way* Oops.... sorry... (CONF) HAHAHAHAHHAH Rodney: *smells something in the air and is automatically drawn to Sugar* Hmm? What's that smell? Is it, uh... *gazes into her eyes, and his jaw drops* The smell... of love... *eyes turn into hearts as he faints* Ella: Sugar, I'm feeling sorry for your clumsiness! But I can help you with it, and I will do it! Samey: *helps Ella up* Are you okay? Leonard: ? (CONF) What is Rodney doing with sugar? Is he attracted to her??? Beardo: (starts chewing gum quietly) Ella: Thanks, Samey! Of course I'm okay, I'm back at Total Drama. That's wonderful and I prove it with a song. *sings* ''Returning to a game isn't something you should do every day! But the question is if you leave soon or you'll stay! ''*ends singing* Amy: *Grabs Samey* UGH! You little brat, Do NOT talk to anyone but ME. Not even your friend, Stretch. Okay? Samey: *pouts* B-but Jasmine is my friend. (CONF: I'm not going to let Amy control my game this time.) Dave: *to Max; unenthusiastically* Dunno, being Fang's dinner is tempting. Really is. Ella: *looks to Dave* D...Dave? Leonard: *sees Ella eyeing Dave and pulls her aside* So I see you're interested in Dave... Beardo: (CONF) i doubt he was being serious, or maybe he is, i dunno. Scarlett: Why nobody told this ASVU11 sta- I mean, uh...hello. I think you already know me..and you're lucky because I changed...I'm not evil, I don't want to conquer islands...yes..totally...changed, period.. Ella: Sure I am! *giggles* Also, hello Leonard! How are you? Leonard: Good... But Dave doesn't like you back, right? Ella: I hope so... *looks to Dave* He's my prince. Leonard: How about a deal? I will make you a love potion that you can use on Dave. Challenge 1 '''Chris: Okay challenge time! Your challenge is to decorate the inside of your shelter! Team Mistahkesow since you guys are the All Stars you will be staying in Team Kinosewak's old treehouse. Team Kihew since you guys are the Underdogs you will be staying in Team Maskwak's old cave. I will have a friend of mine judge who did a better job of decorating. Get to it and good luck. ''' Team Mistahkesow's Treehouse Scarlett: Oh nice, our sweet old treehouse. It wasn't bad sleeping in it after a- Oh, Max. Hi <.< talking pizza: why don't you take me to church? Scarlett: I'm sorry talking pizza, but there is no church on this island *eats the pizza*....um...OK. So, team, I don't really have many ideas but...what if we make it classy? Dave: What the he...isn't the talking pizza troubling anybody else? Scarlett: Don't worry Dave, it is gone now, right in my belly. Dave: No, that isn't the point- the fact there ''was'' a talking pizza should be troubling! Isn't there anyone else sane around here? Besides, who in their right mind would eat a talking pizza! Max: I have my ray gun of pure EVIL. *zaps a bed and spiders appear all over it* Scarlett: Max, why don't you zap yourself out of this place already? Don't screw up already <.< Sugar: WE NEED SPARKLES!!!!!!!!!!! Max: So we are gureteed to win someone should go and blow up the cave. Evil will work and kill them all talking can of chef boyardee: o dear also why don't you take me to church? Team Kihew's Cave Leonard: I can use my magic to conjure up some stuff... Amy: No, Stupid. We want to win, Right? We obviously have to make this cave look sexy. We need to make it nice enough that I could live in it. I suggest we make wooden furniture and make other resources like that. Rodney lived on a farm before and Samey was raised like a farmer, So both of them can get the wood. The rest of us need to work on the other things. Like artwork, And a mini-fridge. We need to make this sh*tty cave high tech. So chop chop. Topher: How about my face? *Takes Out A Painting of Himself That Was Painted By Leo* Amy: Ew! No! We need fancy pictures, And ones of Chris. He eats up all that stuff. Leonard: Agreed @Amy Amy: Good, Now let's go to the interns trailer and steal their mini-fridge. I usually raid through their stuff and they don't notice anyways. Plus Chris would not care. *Grabs Leonard and Topher and drags them to the interns trailer* Leonard: *is dragged* Topher: *Hey Watch It You are Ruining My Face* Leonard: (CONF) I need to find out how to make an anti-narcissistic potion for him... Amy: *Smiles* Shut up. *Throws them on the ground by the interns trailer and sits on a log* You two go in there. I am not risking losing a nail. Plus you guys are men, And I am a woman so I demand it. So shoo. *Shoos them away* Samey: (to Amy) Um, I actually wanted to string seashells around our cave with tree leaves and paint pictures inside of it. Amy: That is a great idea! Oh wait, That is what I'd say if it WAS. We are not doing your idea, Everyone knows you are the second Amy, So just obey for once please? Topher: So should we like get stuff and decorate now that we have an idea? Amy: Um, DUH. Get their mini-fridge and their matresses. Ella: What about some colors? Leonard: Green! It's the color of my robe! Ella: We also need sparkles and glitters! It has to be a fairytale treehouse, or a treehouse like Tarzan's treehouse! Topher: Ok then. (CONF: Amy really makes sure she is in charge. Just like Chris...) *Collects Wood* Samey: Ugh, fine. *goes around looking for wood, and seashells too even though she's not supposed to* (CONF: It's one thing if Amy bosses me around, but she's giving our whole team orders. If we happen to lose, at least we'll know who's fault it is! *winks*) Ella: What do we need, guys? I could ask the lovely birds if they wanna help us? Leonard: And I could make a couple dementors to wreak the other cabin... talking stick: you r a wizard leonard! Beardo: dementors?, what the heck are dementors? Ella: Awesome, Leonard! *sings* ''Hmmmmmhmmmmmm! ''*ends singing and the birds flies to her* Hello, my little friends! talking bird: i wanna fry sky high! Shawn: *paints walls* Beardo: (goes to get wood for a fire) Shawn: *still paints walls* Elimination Ceremony 1: TBA=